This invention relates to a new and novel toe clip for ski boots.
In some types of ski bindings, such as bindings for cross country skis, ski boots therefor are provided with binding holes arranged to receive stabilizing pins integral with the ski. Clamps are then provided to hold the boot on the ski at the front so that a good maneuvering connection is provided between the front of the ski boot and the ski. In such a ski binding arrangement, the binding holes in the boot become enlarged after only a short period of use whereby a good maneuvering connection is lost between the boot and the ski. It is then necessary to resole the boot or purchase a new pair of boots.